A Poem for My Love
by killer-fever
Summary: A series of poems dedicated to their rightful lovers.
1. Chapter 1: A Poem to Germany

I love you,

So much that my heart bursts.

I love you,

So much that tears stream down my face.

I love you,

To the point where I can't take it anymore.

I love you,

To the point of killing you.

I love you,

Almost to the point of hating you.


	2. Chapter 2: A Poem to Russia

So,

For almost thirty years you think you know me?

Think you know the way I work?

The way I think?

The way I talk?

You're wrong.

So very wrong.

I knew we would split.

The promise of being together.

I knew it wouldn't last.

I knew we were over the moment we started.

However,

I can't deny the feelings that have made their home in my once frozen heart.

I know we can't be together forever.

But,

Please don't forget me.

In all my immortal life,

I know I won't forget you.

I love you.

Even after I thought I couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3: A Poem to China

Aniki.

I love you.

Can't you love me?

Instead of him?

Me.

Not him.

Me.

I was here first.

I loved you first.

Can't you love me?

Not him.

Me.

Aniki.

Why?


	4. Chapter 4: A Poem to Iceland

You were always cold.

To me.

To him.

To yourself.

I gave you all the love I had.

You shunned me.

But, now,

You openly show your affection to…

Him.

Why?

Wasn't I good enough?

I was much better than him.

I could have given you everything you wanted.

I could have.

But,

You turned your back on me.

Just for that man.

The man who's mind was already warped by Russia.

I wonder how long that will last.

Good luck.

Good fucking luck.

*

Cookies if you can guess who this is ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: A Poem to Greece

Kami,

How did this happen?

Me and you?

I just don't get it.

I mean,

We are so different.

I like to keep everything so organized and clean.

But, you,

You are the laziest person I have ever met…

Besides Italy.

You barely even pay attention to me.

Whenever I am over,

You sleep.

It annoys me to no end!

I hate that you're like this.

I hate hat You are very lazy and inconsiderate of other's feelings.

I hate a lot about you!

But,

I can not help but love you for it all.

Gomen.

*

Kami- God

Gomen- Sorry


	6. Chapter 6: A Poem to America

The 4th of July.

The most wretched day of the bloody fucking year.

The only day that I actually stay in the house all day.

The only day that I purposely get drunk on.

The day that I want to erase from my mind.

The day that I wish,

Over and over and over again,

Would end the moment it started.

Why did this day have to come every year.

I wouldn't be mad at all if this day was removed completely from the calendar.

And this is all because of you.

Alfred.

Alfred fucking Jones.

I hate you.

I hate you so much.

Yet,

That day when I could have killed you,

I didn't.

Why?

I knew you were the one who would cause me the most trouble later.

But I didn't.

It's not like I care!

I just didn't want to get my hands dirty.

But it was so long ago.

No one cares what happened all those years ago.

I should move on.

It's what I say every year.

But as soon as I go out on this day,

Your smile sends me right back into the cold confines of my house,

And the bottle of whiskey waiting for me.

Bloody Hell…


	7. Chapter 7: A Poem to Egypt

They call you a mystery.

An enigma.

A puzzle.

But,

I have you all figured out.

I always have.

You know it.

From the first moment we met,

I didn't know you.

I was one of the people who was calling you a mystery,

An enigma,

A puzzle.

After time,

I began to take mental notes about you.

Now,

I know everything.

I know your manner of speech,

Your language,

Your history,

Your family,

Your mind,

Your country,

But,

Most importantly,

Your body.

Smaller than my own,

But ever beautiful.

I know your body best.

The shallow dips and curves that were everywhere on you.

The way your chest expands after a good run,

Or during the hot nights when we're together.

I don't find you a mystery.

An enigma.

A puzzle.

Because I have you all figured out.


	8. Chapter 8: A Poem to Prussia

God,

You're a pervert.

You anger me so much.

Annoy me.

The only peace I ever get is from my music.

Even that isn't enough.

The sweet melodies that usually run through my finger,

Are replaced by notes of anger.

I hate it all.

I hate you.

But, God,

Do I love you.

I hate that I love you.

This relationship is hard.

This relationship is slowly tearing me apart at the seams.

Being proper was my life.

Being proper was all I had before you came.

I…

I don't even know what to do about you anymore.

I don't know what to do about anything you do.

About the love I've grown for you.

About the hate that lies deep in my heart right next to my love.

I want this to end.

I want this to change you.

I love you.

I hate you.

Hate me.

Love me.

Just change for me.


	9. Chapter 9: A Poem to Japan

I wonder things sometimes.

I wonder about you and your mystery.

I wonder about your country.

I wonder about your people.

I wonder about your culture.

It's amazing on how much time a philosopher like me can spend on one thing.

A single little thing.

You.

I'm amazed at myself.

I wonder what my mother would think about this.

She always told me t keep my mind busy with many different things.

What would she say?

About me thinking of you?

And only you?

She'd be surprised.

She might be happy that I'm happy.

A smile can finally cross my face.

I can't wait to see you again.

I think I love you.

Yeah.

I do.


	10. Chapter 10: A Poem to Rome

I know I should hate you.

And I do!

I hate you with the most darkest part of my heart.

I hate you with a vengeance.

I was fine before I met you.

You came.

My world changed forever.

It was a nightmare.

I had to protect you.

You forced me too.

I was happy when that final blow hit you.

I was happy!

But…

I guess I wasn't really happy.

I felt strange after you died.

I felt like a piece of me was missing.

But,

I ignored it.

I fought it.

I hated you.

But,

I guess that I loved you too.

It's too late now.

Much too late.


	11. Chapter 11: A Poem to Korea

Behind my eyes,

You don't really know me.

You barely know me outside of my eyes.

No one knows me.

No one,

Being you.

I want you to know me.

I want you to pay as much attention to me as you do your precious,

'Aniki'.

I want you to love me.

Not for my body,

But,

For me.

Can't you do that just once.

Look at me,

With my blank expression,

And smile,

So I can smile back.


	12. Chapter 12: Couples Thus Far

Couples Thus Far:

Chapter 1: Germany/Italy

Chapter 2: China/Russia

Chapter 3: Korea/China (One-sided)

Chapter 4: Norway/Iceland (One-sided)

Chapter 5: Japan/Greece

Chapter 6: England/America

Chapter 7: Egypt/Turkey

Chapter 8: Austria/Prussia

Chapter 9: Japan/Greece

Chapter 10: Grandpa Rome/Germania

Chapter 11: Hong Kong/Korea


End file.
